Remeber Me
by TheWolfPerson
Summary: Rima has to leave Japan. Nagi won't admit it but he's heartbroken. But what happends when she comes back and he doesn't remember her? What if he's dating someone else? What if it's Yaya? Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto. Rated M safety,language and futre cahpters
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Mashiro Rima

**Wolf: I'M SO ANGRY!**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Wolf: MY SISTER STILL HAS MY FKING LAPTOP!**

**Ikuto: Thats bad cuz..........**

**Wolf: I can't update Emails and if I make my Amuto fanfic on my parents cp they mite look at it so i cant make it perverted!**

**Amu: How are you making this then?**

**Wolf: I'm just making it right on fanfiction~ Anyways welcome to my first Rimahiko fanfic~~ Rima and Nagi do the disclaimer!**

**Rima&Nagi: TheWolfPerson doesn't own Shugo chara or its characters~**

**Wolf: ON WIT DA STORYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

**:.:.:Remember Me:.:.:**

**:.:.:Chapter 1:.:.:**

Rima's POV

I need to go soon... How am I going to tell my friends?

I'm going to text them... I'm going to change numbers soon so they won't be able to text me back...

**To: Nagi, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto ect.**

**From: Rima**

**Guys... By the time you read this I'll be on an airplane going to America. I'll be changing numbers soon so don't even try to text me back. Utau, Ikuto, we're not even friends but Amu was a stalker and got Ikuto's cell number and gave it to me and ya........ I just added all my contacts that weren't my family. I might come back in High School so Bye guys.**

I was crying as I sent this.

"Rima! Time to go!" I heard my mother yell at me.

"Coming Mama!" I replied.

"Rima, good news! We'll be back for grade 11 and 12!" my dad said.

_Great... I hope my friends won't hate me..._

Nagihiko's POV

I just woke up from a good nights sleep. My cellphone was flashing. I've gotten a text.

It was from Rima... She sent it at 4 am! Must have been important!

As soon as I read the message I dropped my phone. She left me...

I quickly got dressed and went to the Royal Garden. When I got there everybody was already there.

"Nagi! Did you get the text from RIma-chii?" Yaya asked.

"Yes..."

"If you're sad Nagihiko I could help cheer you up!" she said.

"I'm fine!" I snapped back.

"I was o-o-o-only t-t-trying to h-h-h-help!" she started to cry.

"Sorry Yaya. I don't need anyones pity. I've got to, bye."

Utau's POV

Okay... Why would I get a text from some random person? Oh... It's Amu's friend... The short one. Looks like shes moving to America for a bit.

Looks like Amu does like Ikuto. She has his numbeer and gave it to Rima. I looked to see who she sent it to.

Kukai... Soccer Boy! Hm... I should have his number. I quickly added it then texted him.

I asked for a ramen eating contest.

He quickly replied no, he had to cheer up Amu.

Aww... WAIT! I don't care if he can't...

Amu's POV

"Why didn't she tell us?" I was crying. She was one of my best friends.

"It's ok Amu-chan... She says she could be back for high school..." Tadase said.

Kukai walked over to Tadase with a smirk on his face and whispered something to Tadase.

"WHAT?" he quickly checked his text.

Tadase looked like he was going to kill someone.

"How did you get his number...?" he asked.

"Whoes number, Tadase-chan i mean Tadase-kun?"

"Tsukiyomi's..."

"Oh... Funny story... I kinda found it once when I stayed over at his house........." I sweatdropped.

"He. Will. Die." Tadase muttered and walked away trying to find Ikuto.

"Cheer you up?" Kukai asked.

"Sort of."

"Smooth move on calling him Tadase-chan," Ikuto said popping out from behind the bushes.

"Hey Ikuto," Kukai said. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit? I wanted to see Amu-_koi,_"

I blushed 50 shades of red. "Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"Well, she's not the only reason I came. I wanted to talk to you Souma," Ikuto said.

"Eh?" we both said in unison.

Kukai's POV

Tsukiyomi wants to talk to me? What the fuck?

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want Amu to hear..."

"'Kay," I'm pretty sure Ikuto had a plan to embarass Amu... He said something about emabarassing her while talking to someone.

We walked away and I saw Amu get up and follow us silently leaving Yaya to eat her candy alone.

"I want to propose to Amu," he said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Really?"

He mouthed no. I could hear Amu running away.

"Okay, now that she's gone here is what I wanted to tell you," he began. "You know my sister right?" I nodded. "Well, when you guys get older I have a feeling she might like you when you guys get older. So, you guys might start a thing which is called dating which is where y-"

"I know what dating is," I interupted.

"Oh... Well, this makes it easier. So basicly my point is if you guys do ever date, be kind to her or else I'll-"

"Hunt me down and kill me in the most painfull way you can think of."

"I was going to say get Amu to slap you but.... You're idea is better,"

"Why did you come talk to me now?" I asked.

"She texted you asking if you want a ramen eating contest right?" I nodded. "Well, I have my reasons,"

"I-i-i-ikuto!" Amu stuttered when we got back.

Ikuto bent down and Amu seriously thought he was going to propose... Wow.

"Ikuto? Are you going to-"

"Tie my shoe lace, yes. Propose, no. Silly, silly girl. You listened to our conversation didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, that was a lie..." he said. "For now," he muttered real quiet that only I heard. I don't think I was supposed to though.

Nagihiko came back and said, "I hate Rima Mashiro, I'll never think of her again."

We all gasped. He was heart broken and we knew it.

* * *

**Wolf: So?**

**Ikuto: Some Amuto...**

**Kukai: A tiny bit of Kutau...**

**Nagi: Rimahiko...**

**Wolf: So?**

**Ikuto: Good,**

**Kukai: Nice.**

**Nagi: Good,**

**Wolf: REALLY THATS NEW! -has a laugh attack-**

**Utau: Shouldn't we help her?**

**Mikki: Woah wtf? Why am I here? And you don't need to help her... This is normal. BTW: IM NOT MIKI AMU'S CHARA! I'M MIKKI A PERSON! IN REAL FUKING LIFE!**

**Rima: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 You Don't Remember Me?

**Wolf: Hey...**

**Ikuto: Sister still have your laptop?**

**Wolf: Yes...**

**Ikuto: WHO CARES! AMUTO IS ON YOUR PARENTS COMPUTER! THATS ALL I CARE ABOUT!**

**Wolf: But I feel like I'm letting the people who read my other stories down. When I get my laptop back... ILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES! :D**

**Ikuto: Including Amuto one?**

**Wolf: Yes.**

**Ikuto: YAY!**

**Wolf: Where is everyone?**

**Ikuto: Oh, they're trying to get Rima and Nagi to kiss.**

**Wolf: Ohhh... Well since your the only one here. DISCLAMER!****Ikuto: TheWolfPerson does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Wolf: Here are the ages for them in HIGHSCHOOL! Ikuto- 17 Kukai,Utau- 16 Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Amu- 15 Kairi, Yaya- 14 tell me if i forgot anyone T3T;;**

* * *

**:.:.:Remember Me:.:.:**

**:.:.:Chapter Two:.:.:**

**:.:.:Years Later (Highschool grade 10):.:.: (lots of dots :D)**

:.:.:Rima's POV:.:.:

I'm back! I can finally see Nagi-koi! Well... I guess I should just call him Nagi or Nagihiko 'cause he might not like me anymore...

I got my old phone back and my old number and I phoned Amu. I still have everyones number. I wrote them down in my diary before I left.

"Rima is this really you?" Amu asked when she answered.

"Yes, Amu, it is!" I replied.

"Omigod! I can't beleive it! When did you get back?" she asked/yelled.

"I just got home. Turns out I still have the same house,"

"Really? That's cool. You know everyone was really sad when you left. Nagi was heart broken..."

"Oh... Well I'm going to Seiyo High School. Is that where you guys go?"

"Yeah... The first day of school is tomorrow... Have you chosen your uniform colour yet?"

"Yeah... What did everyone choose?"

"Well I chose dark pink, Tadase chose gold, Kukai chose lime green, Kairi chose dark green, Yaya chose a light pink and Nagi chose a light purple. Oh yeah and Ikuto chose a midnight blue while Utau chose a darker purple than Nagi," she said.

"Wait... Utau and Ikuto go to our school?" I asked.

"Yup. Which colour did you choose?"

"I chose orange..." I said. "Oh yeah and I got a new sister."

"Really? Was she adopted? Is she younger than you? How old is she? What's her name?" Amu attacked me with questions.

"She wasn't adopted, she is younger than me. She is 3 years old and her name is KusuKusu," I replied. (No charas...)

"Cool! Well, I'll have to talk to you at school tomorrow... I have to go. Meet us in the royal garden?"

"What we still go there?" I asked in shock.

"No not that one... There is a new and better one at our high school... You still live in your old house?" she asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"I'll come to your house. Bye Rima!" she said.

"Bye, and don't tell anyone I'm here yet!"

"Okay!" then she hung up.

I wonder if they'll be excited to see me...

**:.:.:The next day still Rima's POV:.:.:**

Yawn... The first day of school... Wait! I'm back in Japan and I get to see all of my friends again!

I rushed downstairs and told my parents I wouldn't eat because I didn't have time. Before my parents could say anything I rushed back upstaris and got ready just in time for Amu to come knock on my door.

"AMU!" I yelled and gave her a hug.

"RIMA OMIGOD YOU REALLY ARE BACK!" she yelled right back. "Okay let's go to the _new_ royal garden," she said.

"So how is it better?" I asked.

"very gaurdian is able to pick a laptop in the colour they want to do gaurdian work on. There is also a chocolate fountain, a buffet and a whole bunch of games. There is also a flat screen tv. Almost everything you could imangine. Did you eat breakfast yet?" she asked.

"No..." I replied.

"Perfect! They give us a breakfast buffet, a snack one and lunch! And sometimes when we stay late or have to stay overnight at school we get a dinner buffet! Also there are lots of sweets, sushi and smoothies!"

"But how do we know if we're a gaurdian before school even starts?"

"Well, I was a gaurdian last year and we are all aloud to bring a guest if we want! I'll bring you, Nagi is bringing Yaya and Tadase is bringing Kairi," she saw some confusion in my eyes when she said Nagi was bringing Yaya.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll get it when we get there..." I saw pity in her eyes.

"Okay..."

"Oh would you look at that... We're here!"

"Hey who is that with Amu? Wait... is that... RIMA-CHI!" Yaya yelled and hugged me.

"Mashiro-san! Your back!" said Tadase.

"Yo shrimp. So Amu has my number?" Ikuto asked. I nodded a little annoyed by him calling me shrimp. I looked at Amu who was blushing.

"So you're Rima. Well I'm Utau," Utau said. (SHE IS NOT FAMOUS IN THIS STORY JUST AN AMAZINGLY AWESOME SINGER!)

"Mashiro? Hello," said Kairi.

"Hey Mashiro, hows a going?" Kukai greeted and asked.

"I'm good everyone and hello. Where's Nagi?" I asked. Now _everyone_ had pity in there eyes except for Yaya who had guilt.

"Yaya... What happend?" I asked.

"Who are you," an all to familar voice asked.

I turned around to see my favourite purple haired cross dresser. I hugged him.

"Guys who is she and why is she hugging me?" he asked.

"What? You don't remember me?" I asked.

"Should I? Because I don't beleive we met before..." he stated.

"But... I was your... I was hoping that... that... we could..."

"Rima... Nagi is dating Yaya now... And he doesn't remember you... He forgot you two months after you moved away..." Amu explained.

And that's when the whole world came tumbling down on me.

* * *

**Wold: Poor Rima... D:**

**Ikuto: Why are the cross dresser and the hyper active kid dating?**

**Wolf: Well because I don't want to ruin Amuto or Kutau and I don't care much about Kairi x Yaya...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Wolf: Ikuto, you know what to do.**

**Ikuto: -R&R!**

**Press it. You know you want to!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks and Guardians

****

**Wolf: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! :D**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Utau: You should take you laptop back! UPDATE!**

**Wolf: IDK WHERE IT IS THOUGH!**

**Utau: THEN FIND IT BETCH!**

**Wolf: SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIVE WITH MY FAMILY ANYMORE? WHEN CAN I FIND IT!**

**Utau: Fine. You win. Now respond to the reviews and everything.**

**Wolf: Kk. **

**Maddie**** - It won't be Yayahiko through out the whole thing. I just needed someone for him to date****... This is a Rimahiko story :D and it's rated M for future chapters... lemons... :P**

**GakuenAliceGRL****- Well, hopefully this chapter will help you know how. If no one gets it I'll post it down at the bottom.**

**Kukai: TheWolfPerson doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters or else we'd all be in high school and Utau and Amu wouldn't be virgins anymore... o-o**

* * *

**:.:.:Remember Me:.:.:**

**:.:.:Chapter 3:.:.:**

:.:.:Rima's POV:.:.:

Yaya and Nagi... Dating? But... I love Nagi...

How the hell did he forget me.

"Bye Amu-chi! Bye Rima-chi!" Yaya said.

"Bye, Yaya..." I said.

"Bye Yaya," Amu said her goodbyes. Nagi left with Yaya. "Okay, you're probably wondering how this all happend right?" Amu asked.

"What the fuck do you think I'm fucking thinking?" I asked/answered.

"Well, all of us are going to explain. So yeah... I'll start from my point of veiw..." Amu said.

:.:.:Amu's POV:.:.:

**~Flashback~**

_"Nagi, how are you feeling? Still sad about Rima?" I asked._

_"No. I'm never going to think about her again. I will forget her," was his cold reply._

_"But what about if she comes back?"_

_"I still won't remember her."_

_"But Nagi! Rima loves you! She's sent me postcards! She says she misses us alot and that she LOVES you!" I yelled at him._

_"She can suffer for all I care! I am NOT heartbroken Amu."_

**~End of Flashback~**

"So that's what he said about after 5 months..." I said.

"What about dating Yaya?"

"I can explain that Mashiro-san," Kairi said.

:.:.:Kairi's POV:.:.:

**~Flashback~**

_"Ace, why are you and Fujisaki so close now?" I asked._

_"There are reasons, Class Prez, but I'm not fully sure. I don't want to jynx it," she replied._

_"Please, Ace, tell me. Rima is coming back in possibly 3 years! If your dating him, she could possibly hate you!" I yelled back._

_"Fine, I have a feeling he could possibly ask me out! YOU FINE WITH THAT ANSWER?" she yelled at me._

_"What would Rima think if she were to come back and find you two dating?" I asked._

_"Look, Nagi is waiting for me. I've got to go. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," she said coldly._

_"Ace, for Rima's sake. Say no to him," I said grabbing her arm._

_"What if I've liked him ever since he came? Or if I'm trying to get someone jelous?" she asked._

_"Why would you do that?" I asked._

_"Class Prez, your not as smart as I thought you were..." and with that she got out of my grip and left._

**~End of flashback~**

"So... Did she always like him or is she trying to get someone jelous?" Mashiro asked.

"Well, I think she is either trying to get Souma-kun or Hotori-kun jelous if my calculations are correct," I said pushing back my glasses.

"When did he forget me?" Mashiro asked.

"Rima, that story is mine to explain," Souma-kun said.

:.:.:Kukai's POV:.:.:

**~Flashback~**

_"Yo, Nagi! Do you miss Rima?" I asked._

_"Who's Rima?" he asked._

_"You don't remember? She was petite and had long blonde curly hair. Don't you remeber your old girlfriend?"_

_"What? I've never had a girlfriend before..." his voice trailed off._

_"Well, can we hang out at your house?"_

_"Sure thing. Come on,"_

_When we got there Nagi had to go do something and I decided to search around a bit. I looked in his room and found a book. It was a scrapbook of his friends. In every picture Rima was torn out. Well, except for one which was the secret compartment. I found that the first time I ever looked at it. The first time I looked at it this book just had a few pages and Nagi was still Nade._

_There was nothing that could show him forgetting suddenly so I searched his bathroom. Wow, Nagi is taking a while. That's when I found it. In Nagi's cupboard in his bathroom was some 'magic' pills. It said 'forget the one who broke your heart and live happily.' So that's how he forgot her..._

_"Kukai! Where are you?" I heard Nagi's voice._

_"Oi! I just had to go to the bathroom," I replied. "So you really don't remember Rima?"_

_"Nope..."_

**~End of Flashback~**

"So that's how he forgot Rima?" Amu asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to know so why tell all the gaurdians?"

:.:.:Rima's POV:.:.:

Nagi purposly forgot me? I could feel the tears running down my face.

"You, Rima, don't cry. It'll wreck your make up. I'll help you with your touch ups and everything in the gaurdians awesome make up place!" someone said. I think it was... Utau?

**:.:.:Time Skip. Gaurdian announcing stuff!:.:.:(Rima's POV)**

"Okay! Here we go! This year there will be a Queen of Hearts, Queen of Spades, King of Hearts, King of Spades, Jack of Hearts, Jack of Spades, Ace of Hearts, Ace of Spades and the Joker," announced our principal Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yeah. Utau Ikuto's father. Ikuto is a shoe in for being a gaurdian and he 'helps' his father organize the Royal Garden. That's why its so awesome.

"The King of Spades is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. King of Hearts is Hotori Tadase. The Queen of Spades is Hoshina Utau. Queen of Hearts Mashiro Rima. The Jack of Spades is Souma Kukai, Jack of Hearts is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Ace of Spades is Sanjo Kairi, Ace of Hearts is Yuiki Yaya. And the Joker is Hinamori Amu. Gaurdians please report to my office for a meeting."

"Yay! Rima is a gaurdian!" Amu said.

"Amu-_koi_ you're the joker again this year," Ikuto said.

"Yes I am Iku- Wait WHAT? I AM NOT YOUR KOI!"

"Nagi-koi, I don't want to go to the office! I'm scared!" Yaya said.

You have no idea how much I want to kill that chick. "It's okay Yaya-koi, I went last year. Aruto-senpai is a very kind man. He's Ikuto and Utau's father," Nagi explained.

"Nagihiko... You don't remember me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry should I?" he said politely. He always was polite.

"That's it Nagi. I've had it!" Amu shouted.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" he asked.

"You don't remember her? She was your fucking girlfriend in grade 5 or something like that! She had to move away! YOU TOOK PILLS TO FROGET HER! YOU FUCKING LOVED HER!" Amu spazzed at Nagi. She was ready to tackle him but I stood in her way and Ikuto and Kukai held her back.

"He may not remember who the hell I was but I remember who he was, I don't care if he forgets me. It's fine guys... I don't love him anymore. He was just a stupid purple haired crossdresser," I smiled. That was a huge lie. I felt like crying and killing Yaya. "Let's just head over to Aruto-senpai's office," I said.

Then it hit me. I didn't just love Nagi. I was _in_ love with him. There is a difference you know.

* * *

**Wolf: Poor Rima... Wait I said this at the excact same time last time... Let me start again.**

**Wolf: I feel sorry for Rima D:**

**Rima: I am IN LOVE? :U**

**Nagi: It's okay Rima-_koi_**

**Wolf: You can't say that yet Nagi. You guys aren't dating in the story yet!**

**Nagi: M'kay**

**Kukai: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Karaoke :D

**Wolf: I'm back~ and so I dont have to do this later, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THEY SING!**

**Rima: Yeah?**

**Wolf: Yes! Oh and I'm sorry I put the last chapter on the wrong... story... -embarassed-**

**Utau: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Wolf: What's so funny. ITS NOT FUNNY!**

**Utau: Oh, not that, just who you gave the stuff you made in home ec to... HAHAHA!**

**Wolf: MY FRIENDS DARED ME!**

**Rima: Who did she give them to?**

**Utau: She gave them to her cr-**

**Wolf: Sh-sh-shut up! -goes in corner-**

**Kukai: Wolf~ Guess who's here~**

**?: ME!**

**Wolf: WHY ARE YOU HERE JOSH!**

**Josh: I'm in your other stories and I wanted to thank you for the cookie! :D**

**Wolf: ... That was a dare...**

**Josh: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Wolf: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Josh: ... I don't get why she's scared of me...**

**Wolf: PS Josh! Brake up with Justine already! Both me and Syd don't think you make a good couple! Besides the fact you're both kinda short. I'm short too D: Oh ya, and last chapter I called the principle Ikuto by accident...**

**Ikuto: I am?**

**Wolf: No. Your dad Aruto is. Anyways... Comments!**

* * *

**Maddie- Your name is easy to type... Anyways on subject THANK YOU! oops... I KNEW THAT I SPELT THAT WRONG! -cough- not -cough- -looks side to side-**

**GaukenAliceGRL: idk where they would sell pills like that... magic store? i just made them up lol... ya they should be happy but they each know a secret and... i cant tell you guys them because... it would ruin the dramatic chapter I have planned when... Um... I shouldn't say... but you'll find out each and every secret :D yes Class Prez is wise, but not smart... he really needs to get a clue about girls... hope that helped explain what was going on :D**

**MahouGirl123 - Yes there is a difference. To me anyways. You love your brother, but you're in love with the person you mary. You love an item special to you, but your in love with a person.**

* * *

**:.:.:Remember Me:.:.:**

**:.:.:Chapter 4:.:.:**

**:.:.:Yaya's POV:.:.:**

So, Rima doesn't like Nagi anymore? I was going to break up with him as soon as Class Prez got a clue. Oh yeah, I should probably say this: I don't like Nagi. As a friend but nothing more.

Poor Rima-tan... I wonder if she really doesn't like him...

****

:.:.:Rima's POV:.:.:

So we're going to Aruto-senpai's office for a meeting. I've been middle fingering Yaya when no one was looking. Something tells me she might like Kairi more than she likes Nagi. But that's just me.

Ugh... I miss dating Nagi... He was always so kind to me. He helped me in every way possible.

Time Skip, Later at the Mall still Rima's POV

We are all at the mall and Nagi finally remebered my name.

"Rima-chan, so I knew you?" he asked.

"Yes Nagi-ko- I mean Nagihiko," old habbits take a while to break.

"Hey, does anyone want to do karaoke? We could go to that new place!" Utau sugested.

"Where is it?" Amu asked.

"Right there..." Utau replied. We all stared at Amu awkwardly.

We walked into the karaoke place and saw it was amazing!

"Are you Seiya High's Guardians?" a man at the counter asked.

"Yes we are!" Utau replied happily.

"Utau... Did you plan this?" I asked.

"Maybe... Even if you guys refused to come, I would tie you all up and drag you here," she had a look in her eyes that made me beleive her.

Let me describe the place. It was not only a karaoke place, it was also a bar and resturant. There were balloons everywhere along with streamers. Each table was shaped like a circle and could fit about ten people.

"Okay, everybody here is the deal. First we will all sing a song by ourselves. Then we will do a duet with one other person and see who does better and wins. Finally we will have a girls vs boys duet! The winner gets a prize in the duet and you will see the prize for the girls vs boy stuff." Utau explained.

"Utau, I don't really want to sing..." Nagi said.

"In the duet you can go go in a group of three and have a minor part, and you don't have to compete. You can be background for that," Utau replied. "Who wants to sing first?"

No one said anything. "Fine. We will... uh... play hide and seek. I'll do black shoe to see who is it, and the person who is it is first, then the 1st person found is second and so on." said Utau.

Utau turned out to be first. She counted to thirty so we all ran around and hid. Did I mention that we have this place rented out for just us until tomorrow so we are spending the night? I ran into one of the bed rooms and hid in the cupboard that looked to small to fit anyone. I managed to fit.

Later I heard Utau yell, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

For some random reason, before we hid Utau gave us all cameras to show where she is. Right now she is looking around in the resturant.

I can see feet under one of the tables. Utau did too. Under the table was poor Amu. She then went into the kitchen. There was a whole section of candy and Utau walked in there to see Yaya eating some.

Next she walked into a bed room, but not the one I'm in. On the bed was a sleeping Ikuto. "Oh yeah... We were playing hide and seek. I fell asleep," Ikuto stated the obvious.

Next she found Tadase, Kairi and then Kukai. Me and Nagi were still hiding. Suddenly the cupboard doors open. It was only Nagi. "Can I hide with you Rima-chan?" he asked.

"If you can fit," I replied.

He did manage to fit. But it was awkward. His head was at my breasts and my legs were wrapped around his waist. It was super awkward.

A few minutes later Nagi left and went under one of the beds. But on 'Utau Cam' she saw him just go under.

One thing Utau didn't notice as she was running over to Nagi was that the camera was looking down her shirt...

After a few minutes of looking and her forgetting that she had a camera and it facing... her area... she gave up. But when I got out I could see Kukai had a major nosebleed. Okay, just to clear this up, I didn't look at the camera really. All I did was glance every once in a while to see if it got fixed yet. I'm not lesbo okay?

"Kukai... Why do you have a nosebleed?" Utau asked after I came out from my hiding spot.

I walked up to her and grabbed the camera. She turned and glared at Kukai. She then lunged at him and chased him around the room.

After a while of chasing Kukai, she went and picked her song. She chose **Tangled Up In Me** by **Skye Sweetnam.**

________

____

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _  
_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_Gotta know reverse phsychology _  
_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep _  
_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me _

_You think that you know me _  
_You think that I'm only _  
_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _  
_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

________

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

It suited Utau well. I'm pretty sure that she likes Kukai, but she keeps pushing him away. And I've seen her kick a number of coke machines. Amu was next and chose **So In Love With Two **by **Mikaila**

_My number one: There could never be no one like you_  
_How come I feel this way about_  
_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do_  
_I'm so in love with two_  
_I don't want to push it_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you_

_My number one: You give me everything I need_  
_But some things still are better with_  
_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_  
_I'm so in love with two_  
_I don't want to push it_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you_

_Don't want to fight another night_  
_Just want to make it right_  
_C'mon_  
_Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two_  
_Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_  
_My number one, my number two_  
_Somebody tell me_  
_I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you _

That suited her too! Tadase was the number two and Ikuto was the number one! But Yaya is up next and she chose **Adored** by **Miranda Crossgrove**.

_I'm willing to try this  
But maybe you're not (Maybe you're not)  
Maybe we'll like it  
Let's give it a shot_

But let's throw ourselves in  
And get soaking wet  
Don't just slip our toes in  
Not yet

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be  
Adored!

CHORUS:  
I need to feel it, to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of your soul  
Let me know that I'm adored  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words and let me know  
That your positively mine and  
I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)  
From the bottom of your heart  
Let me know that I'm adored

I'm willing to show you  
The thoughts in my mind (My mind)  
I'm willing to cut loose  
The ropes that I tied

So tell me you're ready  
To dig in the dirt  
To show me the places  
Where you haven't heared

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'Cause I just wanna be, wanna beeeee  
Adored

CHORUS  
I need to feel it, to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of your soul  
Let me know that I'm adored (Adored)  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words and let me know  
That your positively mine and  
I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)  
From the bottom of your heart  
Let me know that I'm adored

What's the point that suddenly your less  
(from the bottom of my heart)  
What more wanna win and not for second best  
(from the bottom of my heart)

So shattered my heart don't matter now  
because I wanna fall  
for my own sickness don't matter if I break  
you're gonna be adored, by me

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be...  
Adored!

CHORUS:  
I need to feel it, to know that you mean it  
From the bottom of your soul  
Let me know that I'm adored (Adored)  
It's not enough for you simply to say it  
Instead of telling me words and let me know  
That your positively mine and  
I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)  
From the bottom of your heart  
Let me know that I'm adored

From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
Because  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart  
Because

All Yaya wants is to be adored. It suited her snobby ass! Ikuto is next and he chose **Perfect** by **Hedley.**

_Falling a thousand feet per second_  
_You still take me by surprise_  
_I just know we can't be over_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize_  
_It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye_  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on_  
_I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I am not alive if I'm lonely_  
_So please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or was it just my personality_

_Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize_  
_It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye_  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on_  
_I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I am not alive if I'm lonely_  
_So please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or was it just my personality_

_When you're caught in a lie_  
_And you got nothing to hide_  
_When you've got nowhere to run_  
_And got nothing inside_

_It tears right through me_  
_You thought that you knew me_  
_You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I am not alive if I'm lonely_  
_So please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or was it just my personality_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I am not alive if I'm lonely_  
_So please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself_  
_Just myself_  
_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

I glanced at Amu who was ready to cry. Why? Don't ask me. Maybe the song? Omigod. Tadase chose **I can't Wait to be King** from **The Lion King.**

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, _  
_so enemys beware_

_Well I'v never seen a king or beast_  
_with quite so little hair_

_I'm gonna be the mane event _  
_like no king was before_  
_I'm brushing up on looking down_  
_I'm workin on my roar_

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just cant wait to be king_

_You have rather a long way to go master if you think_

_No one saying do this_  
_No one saying be there_  
_No one saying stop that_  
_No one saying see here_

_Freeto run around all day_

_Well, thats definatly out_

_Free to do it all my way_

_I think its time that you and i arranged a heart to heart_

_Kings dont need advice from little hornbills for a start_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out_  
_out of service, out oof africa, i wouldnt hang about_  
_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh, I just cant wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_  
_Everybody look right_  
_Everywhere you look I'm _  
_standing spotlight_

_Not yet_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_  
_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_  
_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just cant wait to be king_  
_Oh, I just cant wait to be king_  
_Oh, I just cant wait to be king_

Oh wow, Tadase. Just wow. Now it's Kairi's turn. Well, he chose **Crush** by **David Archueleta.**

I_ hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_?Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_  
_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_  
_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_?Cause I believe that we can make this into_  
_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_  
_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_  
_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_  
_Going away-ay-ay_  
_Going away-ay-ay_

Whatever. Next up is Kukai sing **Hey Juliet** by **LMNT**.

_Hey I've been watching you_  
_Every little thing you do_  
_Every time I see you dance_  
_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_  
_I've tried to page you twice_  
_But I see you roll your eyes_  
_Wish I could make it real_  
_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_  
_'Cause I know you really want me_  
_I hear your friends talk about me_  
_So why you tryin'to do without me_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees_  
_Beggin' please, baby please_  
_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_  
_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_  
_Too far to turn around_  
_So I'm gonna stand my ground_  
_Gimme just a little bit of hope_  
_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me_  
_I hear your friends talk about me_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

_I know you really wan't me_  
_I hear your friends talk about me_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_  
_You don't have to say forever_  
_For us to hang together_  
_So hear me when I say_  
_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just wan't you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

M'kay. I'm pretty sure he was staring at Utau or something. But anyways up next is Nagi. He will sing** Love Struck** by **V Factory.**

_You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)_  
_Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)_  
_Am I the only one to see_  
_Girl I really want to get that get that_  
_rush n' no doubt about it_  
_Who can do it like you do it when you do_  
_So hooked up on you like a tattoo_  
_I'm serious about it_  
_Girl I really want to get that get that_  
_rush n' no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_(Girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

_I, I, I love it when you give me that smile_  
_I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time_  
_My, my, my premonition is telling me try_  
_Girl I really want to get that get that_  
_rush n' no doubt about it_  
_I have to give you credit for your style_  
_and the way you rock that dress is so wild_  
_I got to give it up 'cuz_  
_girl I really want to get that get that_  
_rush n' no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_(Girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string_  
_I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin_  
_and just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_(Girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_

I miss him soooo much... Well now it's my turn. I looked at the selection of songs. Ah... Perfect. **Backstabber** by **Ke$ha.**

_Backstabber (repeat 3x)_

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement_  
_All alone, cause your little conversations_  
_Got around, now look here what we all found out_  
_(Look here what we found, look here we all found out)_

_That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories_  
_All because you're jealous_  
_Now I know exactly what you're all about_  
_So this is what you're all about_

_Girl, your such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber, _  
_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Backstabber_  
_(Talk talk talk talk talk talk)_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life_  
_From other bitches with all of your lies_  
_Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth, shut your mouth_  
_Shut your fucking mouth_

_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that you waste_  
_Your breath talking about me_  
_Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber, _  
_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Katie's to the left there just there ripping my style_  
_Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?_  
_All I ever did was drive your broke ass around_  
_Pick you up, take you out_  
_When your car broke down_

_Backstabber (3x)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber_  
_(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)_  
_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_(Talk talk talk)_  
_Backstabber_  
_(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)_  
_Oh girl uhu, you're looking like a lunatic_  
_Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Everybody knows_  
_Yeah you're looking like a lunatic_  
_And everybody knows_  
_Yeah everybody knows_  
_Backstabber_

That song was directed at Yaya. Obvioulsy. Yaya sent glares my way but all I did was smirk back at her. "Omigod! Rima! You sang with such emotion!" Utau gushed.

"So the duet challenges now?" I asked.

"Yup. Who wants to compete against who?" Utau asked.

"I'll compete against Yaya," I offered.

"I accept. Nagi will sing background?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Kukai?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"I'll go against Amu!" Utau said. So that left Kairi and Tadase.

"I want to get this over with. Kukai, we're first. Then how about kiddy king and Kairi then Amu and Utau. That leaves Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko. But you're not competing are you?" Ikuto said.

"Nope." Nagi replied.

Let's see which song they choose. "The prize will be... a kiss from the girl of your choice!"

**Kukai**

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
**Ikuto**

And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.

T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
**Kukai**

T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.  
**Both**  
She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.  
**Ikuto**  
X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
**Kukai**

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.  
**Ikuto**  
She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.  
**Kukai**  
Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
**Ikuto**

I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
**Both**

I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...  
**Kukai**  
She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me

So they chose **Don't Trust Me** by **3OH!3**. Cool.

"And the winner was... Kukai! Claim your kiss at the of karaoke."

Next, Kairi and Tadase. Wonder what they will choose. "The prize is... a Miley Cyrus CD!" **(XD)**

**Kairi**  
The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

**Both**

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

**Tadase**

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh  
**Both**  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
**Tadase**  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep  
**Kairi**  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

**Fall for You** by **Second Hand Serenade.** I love that song. Kairi won. Miley Cyrus. Wow. Amu and Utau up. "Kukai, can you sing the guys part?" Utau asked.

"Sure."

"The winners prize will be a new purple bikini!"

**Kukai**  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

**Utau**  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

**Amu**  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**Utau**  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
**Amu**  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**Amu**  
Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy-Dog on the stereo

**Utau**  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**Amu**  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
**Utau**  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**Kukai**  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that ass  
hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
and a queenie  
Katy my lady  
**(Utau,** Yeah)

You looking here baby  
**(Amu, **uh huh)

Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
**(Amu, **ohhh yeahh)

**Utau**  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
**Amu**  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(**Kukai, **West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**Kukai**

**(Amu and Utau,**Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(**Utau and Amu, **Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(**Utau and Amu,** Californiaaa, yeah)

Omigod. I love this song! **California Gurls** by **Katy Perry!** "The winner is... Utau!" If you've been wondering who has been announcing the prizes and winners, its an announcer.

"Last but not least, Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko. The prize will be a kiss from Nagihiko!" I have to win this prize no matter what. We're going to sing **Sugar Baby** by... I don't actually know.

**Rima**

Alright  
Test-test-test-test  
Hello?  
Are we ready to go here?  
*Clears throat* May I have your attention please?

**Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Amu, Kairi, Tadase**  
What?

**Yaya**  
May I have your attention please?  
**Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Amu, Kairi, Tadase**

Yeah!

**Yaya**  
Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?  
We're gonna have a problem here!  
**Rima**  
Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before  
Jaws all on the floor  
Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store  
*Cha-ching*  
**Yaya**

Cruising the halls  
You must be looking for more  
Cuz I'm bigger than that  
And I wont be stuck on the floor  
Haha-haha-haha

**Nagi**  
What you laughing at?  
**Rima**  
Your all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!  
She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?  
**Nagi**  
Yeah yeah yeah!  
**Yaya**  
Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?  
**Nagi**  
Where you at?  
**Rima**  
I'm right here! Sleeping in Mocha's pocket!  
Tee-hee  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

**Yaya**  
I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating

**Rima**  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!

**Yaya**  
Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating

**Rima**  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!  
**Nagi**  
Woah!  
**Yaya**  
Look at her, walking around with her own crew,  
Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!  
She's so damn short though!  
**Nagi**  
WHAT?  
**Yaya**  
Yeah!  
**Nagi**  
That's my girl yo!  
**Rima**  
And there's a million of us just like me,  
Fuss like me, just don't give a fu-  
OH! I would never say that!  
**Nagi**  
Sugar!  
**Rima**  
Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me  
And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!  
I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating

**Yaya**  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!

**Rima**  
Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating

**Yaya**  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
Please jump up, please jump up!  
**Rima**  
Oh and could the rest of you please lie down  
'Cuz I can't see anything *thanks! *  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

"The winner is... Rima!" Ha! Take that bitch! I get the kiss from Nagi!

Now is the girls vs boy song.

The boys are going first. They chose **Cha Ching **by **Hedley.**

**Nagi**

It started on the real world  
A hot tub full of hot girls  
Grindin' every frat boy and freak  
**Kukai**  
Line up all the idols  
Who paint on phony smiles  
Tryin' to ride the fast track for free  
**Ikuto**  
Who's the biggest loser?  
I'll bust the biggest boozer  
Bigger ratings for MTV  
**Tadase**  
All the sole survivors  
Still stranded on the island  
Lying through their teeth for money  
**All**  
So everybody dance and everybody sing,  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it,  
Cha-ching  
When you take off all your clothes, when you strike a playboy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-ching  
**Kairi**  
Everybody stop and stare  
Kardashian's ass is everywhere  
If you missed it watch TMZ  
**Nagi**  
Pretending to be lesbians  
tatila's playing all of them  
While flavor flav get fucked up for free  
**Kukai**  
Guess who's really livin' large  
It's mini me the porn star  
Google it i think you'll agree  
**Ikuto**  
And all the hotties on the hills  
Just getting rich and making bills  
While you and i are watchin' TV  
**All**  
So everybody dance and everybody sing,  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-ching  
When you take off all your clothes, When you strike a playboy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-ching  
**Tadase**  
The all american dream  
Is getting 15 for free  
The all american dream is so skin deep  
**Kairi**  
It started on the real world  
A hot tub full of hot girls  
Grinding every frat boy and freak  
**All**  
So everybody dance and everybody sing,  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-ching  
When you take off all your clothes, When you strike a playboy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-ching  
**Nagi, Kukai, Ikuto**  
So everybody dance and everybody sing,  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Yeah we can swing it  
Cha-ching  
When you take off all your clothes, When you strike a playboy pose  
If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
Then you gotta bring it  
Cha-ching  
So hurry turn it on, turn it on, get your 15 minutes  
15's almost gone, turn it on, turn it on  
(cha-ching)

**Tadase, Kairi**  
So hurry turn it on, turn it on, get your 15 minutes  
15's almost gone, turn it on, turn it on  
(cha-ching)

That was pretty good I must say. But us girls will be better! We ended up choosing **Telephone** by **Lady Gaga**.

**Rima**

Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
**Utau**

Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.  
**Yaya**  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.  
**Amu**  
Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
**Rima**

You shoulda made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.  
**Rima and Utau**  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
**Amu and Yaya**  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
**Utau**  
Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
**Amu**  
Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
**All**  
Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!

**Yaya**  
Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing.  
**Rima and Utau**  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.  
**Amu and Yaya**  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!  
**Rima and Utau**  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
**Amu and Yaya**  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
**All**  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
**Rima and Utau**  
Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
**Yaya and Amu**  
Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
**Rima**  
My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
**Yaya and Amu**  
My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
**Utau**  
We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again

There. Take that guys. "The winner is... the girls! Yes!

Now you should all go claim your prizes.

My heart started to pound so hard when I remembered my prize, I thought it was going to explode.

Nagihiko, hopefully this kiss will help you remember.

* * *

**Wolf: OMG! Longest chapter so far! And Rima... You get to kiss Nagi! The song Rima and Yaya sang together was inspired after watching some youtube videos.**

**Rima: I have to kiss... him?**

**Nagi: Yup.**

**Kukai: Who do I choose to kiss?**

**Wolf: I wonder. This story is Rimahiko, Amu and KUTAU!**

**Kukai: Oh so I choose Amu?**

**Wolf: -sweatdrop- -whispers to Kukai-**

**Kukai: Oh...**

**Amu: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 Kukai and Utau in a Closet

**Berry: This will be the chapter everyone Kukai gets his prize. And I like how the prize turns out.**

**Rima: Why? -is scared for Kukai cuz you never know if its good bad wen it comes to Berry-**

**Berry: I'll tell everyone at the end. -not- And Utau should be more scared.**

**Utau: What?**

**Yaya: Why did Wolf-chan change to Berry-chan?**

**Berry: Cuz I like it better. Zomg. On youtube I've been getting more subscribers :D**

**Ikuto: You have like 14. -_-**

**Berry: Oh yeah? How many do you have?**

**Ikuto: I don't have an account, I'm a fucking fictional character you retard. And I would have a million if I did have an account.**

**Berry: You don't have a big ego at all. TREE! -randomly points at tree-**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Berry: ^^;; uh... REVIEWS! But first I do not own shugo chara or its characters, i think I've made it clear the no one in the whole thing would be virgins. -evil grin at Utau and Rima- Oh yeah, there is major Kutau in this chapter with the whole K-**

**Utau: -covers Berry's mouth- DON'T GIVE AWAY SPOILERS! Even if its at like the start of the chapter... Anyways, we're supposed to be responding to your reviews.**

* * *

**GakuenAliceGRL - She should but... She's really excited and hoping Nagi might remember who he is and shit... Yeah... Uh... Hey you were my first and only reviewer this chapter :D -gives virtual cupcake- hope you like cupcakes. if you don't uhhh its not a cupcake then o3o;;**

**Remeber Me**

**Chapter 5**

Rima's POV

"I won against Ikuto and I get a kiss from any girl here..." Kukai claimed his prize. "I don't really know who to choose..."

"I've got an idea... How about we put Kukai and whoever he chooses in a closet for 10 minutes and see what happens," Ikuto suggested.

"I choose..." he looked at everyone of us. When he looked at Amu, Ikuto and Tadase glared, when he looked at Yaya, Nagi glared. Fuck that. Anyways when he looked at me I gave him the deadliest glare I could since no one would for me... But when he looked at Utau, who wasn't paying attention, she didn't do anything. "Utau. I choose Utau."

"Hm? Oh... What? Sure?" Utau asked/answered. I started laughing. She texted me.

_What did I just accept? ^^;; - U_

_Being locked up in a closet with Kukai for 10 mintes. XDD - R_

_What? NO I DONT WANNA! :U - U_

Utau's POV

I'm texting Rima and last text I just said I don't wanna be locked in a closet with Kukai for ten minutes.

_Not like you had a choice. His prize was a kiss from the girl of his choice and he chose you. T3T - R_

_But why did he choose me? - U_

_Because he likes you. - R_

What? Kukai likes me?

_Really? o\\\\\o - U_

_No jk. Hes a playboy. He didn't choose Amu cuz of Ikuto and Tadase. He didn't choose Yaya cuz of Nagi and he didn't choose me cuz he knew I would kill him. He chose you cuz u were spaced out and didn't do anything wen he looked at u. -_- smooth. - R_

Oh... So he doesn't like me? Well that su- WHAT AM I SAYING?

_I thought Im only supposed to kiss him, not be locked in a closet with him for 10 minutes D: - U_

_Ikuto suggested that. Evry1 agreed - R_

_NOOOOOOOOOOO - U_

_You know u wanna Utau. XDD - R_

_Fuck no I don't :U - U_

That's when our texting spree stopped. Ikuto, Tadase and Nagihiko grabbed Kukai while Amu, Rima and Yaya grabbed me and we both got shoved in a closet. Ew... Yaya touched me. Oh god that sentance sounded wrong... But still this is what I think of her: annoying, bitchy, a brat and stuff like that. I'm pretty sure she forced Nagihiko into a relationship.

"The clock starts... NOW!" Kairi shouted.

There was silence.

"Well, I at least want my original prize," Kukai broke the silence. He got closer and closer until we were just a centimeter apart.

"K-K-Kukai... W-what are you d-doing?" Fuck I was stuttering and blushing like Amu does around Ikuto!

Kukai then closed the gap between us putting his lips on mine. I must say he is a good kisser. WAIT WHAT? **(Uh... I'm not going to go into details in this chapter for the kiss cuz ya... Or will I?)**

He was then suddenly on top of me. My hands were pulling at his hair and he had access to my mouth.

His tongue exlplored my mouth. After a minute he took a brake for air.

After that we just sat awkwardly in the closet.

I crawled over to Kukai since they were probably listening and whispered in his ear. "No one ever hears a word about this... Or else..." I threatened.

"Why?" he asked/whispered.

"Because I have a boyfriend. Wait. I did not just say that out loud," Fuck. I didn't want anyone to know _yet._ I was going to tell everyone. Eventually.

"So Idol-san has a boyfriend? What's his name?" he asked.

"Ayashi..." he knows I have a boyfriend so whatever.

"No way, you Ayashi Kuru?" Kukai asked.

"Yes... I'm guessing you know him," I replied.

"Obviosly, he's on my soccer team,"

"He never told me he played soccer. I know he plays base ball since I've been to one of his games but soccer?"

"He probably didn't tell you because he sucks. He's always on the bench. Coach only puts him on when we're ahead by at _least_ 15 points," Kukai was laughing his ass off now.

"We tell no one. We just say you kisse me on the cheek so you got your prize," I really hated this. I have a boyfriend but yet I made out with Kukai. _He's a better kisser than- okay just shut up now Utau._

"Aww... But that was fun, Utau-_koi,_" he teased crawling closer to me as I backed up.

"I'm n-n-not your k-k-koi," I sound like Amu now!

"Oh come on, Utau. Just one more kiss?" he asked.

"No..." he was still crawling closer to me. He reminds me of Ikuto now.

"Please, Utau-chan," he said again.

I hit the wall. Shit.

"N-n-no!" I whispered/yelled.

This time he didn't say anything. He just got his face closer. He stopped when our lips were half a centimeter a part. A smirk was planted on his face. One that could rival Ikuto's.

"Please, Utau-chan? Remember I can tell everyone about Ayashi and I could tell him we were making out..." Fuck he has blackmail.

"No,"

"So you want Ayashi to know?" his breath tickled my lips. You have no I dea how much I wanted to kiss this guy. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking! I have a boyfriend!

"No... But..." I started.

"But nothing," Kukai simply said has he closed the tiny gap and kissed me. At first I stuggled but he kept me in place. After a few seconds I kissed back.

I leaned forward so he was on his back and I was on top of him. My legs went on either side of him. This is so nice to finally be able to kiss someone like this. Ayashi won't let me. Kukai then wanted access. For the second time in the ten minutes. I let him have access and this time my tongue went in his mouth too.

Suddenly the door flew open to see me on top of Kukai with my legs on other side of him and making out. This is going to be awkward.

"Utau, I thought you didn't like Kukai..." Amu said.

"What. The. Fuck." was all Rima said.

"Times...up?" Kairi asked not sure what to say.

They closed the door again.

"What the fuck!" everyone shouted together.

* * *

**Berry: That was fun writing that. 8D**

**Utau: Berry and your perverted mind.**

**Rima: o_o**

**Kukai: Haha. I made Utau cheat on her boyfriend!**

**Amu: What does Ayashi look like?**

**Berry: Well, he has blonde hair and orange eyes. And hes smexy...ish...not really... Well in the story he is not in my drawing though...**

**Kukai: I'm smexier right! -is worried-**

**Berry: Of course! Sorry for the lack of Rimahiko in this chapter. But Kutau is my favourite. Next chapter will be sorta like this.**

**Nagi: Cool. 8D**

**Berry: It's gonna be called Rima and Nagi in a Closet just like this one was called Kukai and Utau in a Closet. Oh and I might write a sequel when this story ends. It's not ending for a while and I got a few minor details for the sequel... o_o Even if I don't write it. I'm not a freak-**

**Ikuto: Yes you are.**

**Berry: -glare- But I got bored and started working that out! I need a title first though. XD NOW IKUTO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOUR BAD! Oh god that sounded wrong.**

**Ikuto: R&R before she starts making really perverted comments. -_-**


	6. Authors Note

**Berry: Hey guys! I'm sorry i have to do this... I've noticed that I have too many stories up and i can only write so much at a time... So for now I'm going to put most my stories on hold. Including this one.**

**Ikuto: pussy.**

**Amu: you try writing a whole bunch of stories at once -_-**

**Utau: I guess it's hard. But of course im always up for a challenge**

**Kukai: you can do it berry!**

**Nagi: Berry is very sorry to her -cough- very, very, very, very few -cough- fans.**

**Berry: thanks nagi.**

**Rima: sooooooo wich order r ur stories going in?**

**Berry: this is the order ill b working on. all the others will b put on hold**

**1: The Prince and his Toy**

**2: Remember Me**

**3: Emails**

**4: What Happens when a Playboy falls for a Playgirl (geez i need a shorter title)**

**5: Hawkfrost is Alive and Insane**

**SORRY GUYS AND GALS! D:**


End file.
